What Hurts The Most
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Everything was going fine with the Halliwell's until Piper and Leo started fighting again and finally decided to get a divorce. This brought their daughter to her breaking point. Story Now Complete. Past Title: Problems In Paradise
1. The Beginning Of The Struggle

**Problems In Paradise**

**By:-Holly-Fan-1-**

**Parker-age 15**

**Setting: Piper and Leo are divorced. Phoebe lives in Hong Kong with her husband Jason and their daughter Prudence. Paige lives across town with her husband Henry and their children. They may or may not be in the story, I haven't decided yet.**

**Summary: Everything was going fine with the Halliwell's until Piper and Leo started fighting again and finally decided to get a divorce. This brought their daughter to her breaking point and she enters a world of sex, drugs, and doing nothing but fighting with her mother. After the divorce Piper asked Leo to leave and told him she didn't want him around the house and he is honoring her wishes, but inturn not being able to see his daughter.**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning Of The Struggle**

Parker Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt lay in her boyfriend Dillon's bed, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She looked over at his clock, "Damn It! It's after 2am I was suposed to be home by 10:30pm!" She grabs her clothes and quickly got dressed. She kissed Dillon and climbed out the window, hid behind a tree and orbed into the conservatory of the manor.

She quickly tried to tip-toe upstairs, quietly cursing herself for not orbing into her room. She was just about to step on the first step when from behind her, she heard Piper yell "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Parker spins around tolook at her mom, "out."

Piper says "Out where?"

Parker says "It's none of you damn business where I was."

Piper says "Of course it's my business your my daughter and watch your language!"

Parker rolls her eyes and says "Why don't you do us both a favor and go ruin somebody elses life!"

SMACK!

Piper regreted it before her hand made contact with her daughters face. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" she said trying to pull her daughter into a hug. Parker just backed away and orbed to her room.

Piper went running up the stairs to her daughters room.

What Parker forgot was to lock the door and Piper came in seconds after she orbed.

Piper forceably pulled Parker into a tight hug. "I am so, so, so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I could just kill myself."(A/N: just trying to emphasize her point.)

Parker stood stiff her face still hurt from the smack. "So could I." She whispers hoping her mom can't hear her.

Piper's eyes went wide and she hugs her daughter closer. "Don't you dare say that! If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do. Suicide should never be a resort. Don't think that way. OK, sweetheart?"

Parker pulled back just to look at her mom and noticed she was crying. She hugged her mom and said "OK". She knew she couldn't keep the promise but her mom needed it. So, she gave it.

Piper finally pulled back when she realized it was 2:30am. "Go to bed, We'll talk more in the morning."

Parker nodded and watched her mom leave. She went over to her mirror and looked at where her mom had smacked her. The spot was red and a bit swollen. A single tear ran down her cheek and she went to bed.


	2. The Next Day

**READ THIS: I've done some editing to chapter 1, i wasn't very comfortable with the cutting situation i had going so i decided to take it out.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEVERE SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Chapter 2-The Next Day**

When she woke-up she got out of bed and dressed. Then, she went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Piper was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning sweetie." Piper said while walking to the sink from the table to put her empty cup in the sink.

"Morning." Parker muttered while she walked to the refrigerator to poor herself some juice.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah" Parker said unconvincingly. Then, she put her empty juice glass in the sink and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going? We need to talk." Piper said following Parker out of the kitchen.

"About what?" Parker asked innocently.

"You know what about. Come on." Piper pulled her daughter into the living room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Where were you last night?" Piper asked.

"I went out with friends." Parker said casually. It wasn't a complete lie, she had gone out with friends, in the beginning.

"Where?"

"Just out."

"Parker, talk to me. Where were you last night?"

"I Told You I Was Out!" Parker said aggressively and orbed away.

"PARKER!!! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"-no one came.

--------------------------------------

Parker orbed into P3, she would sometimes do this when nobody was there. She got some beers out of one of the coolers and orbed away.

She orbed to a park where her and her boyfriend had met. She had been crying because her dad had just moved out. He came over and started talking and eventually agreed to date. As she got closer to the secluded area she could see him standing and waiting for her.

"How do you always know?" she asked while smiling.

"I know you, Did you and Piper have another fight?"

"Yeah, she smacked me."

"She what? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, lets pick a different topic shall we?"

He laughs. "Yeah, What are those for?" indicating the beers that she had in her hand.

She smiles. "Us"

He smiled and lead her to a section of grass that was deserted and surrounded by trees. He sat down and pulled her down to where she was sitting in between his legs. She opened a bottle of beer and took a drink. He sat behind her kissing her neck softly. She giggled and turned to kiss him on the lips. The kisses grew more passionate and he lifted her shirt up over her head. She done the same to him and they moved to where he was on top of her kissing her neck and down around to her chest, he then started playing with the straps of her bra. She unbuttoned his pants and took them off. He then kissed her down her stomach to the rim of her pants and then took them off. She smiled and pulled him back up to kiss him on the lips. He then removed her bra, then she rolled on top of him and kissed his chest down to his boxers and removed them. He rolled to where he was on top now and removed her underwear. He then inserted himself and she moaned of pleasure. They started moving in a up and down motion.

This continued for almost 2 hours and then he rolled off out of breath. They put their clothes back on and just layed there talking and looking at each other.


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3-Changes**

Dillon took Parker to an abandoned warehouse where she could spend the night. He got her comfortable and then started to leave. Parker got kindof scared and turned towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to tell my parents where I'm spending the night." He told her.

"Oh, OK. Hurry back?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave you alond to long." He kissed her one more time and headed back down the stairs. When he made sure she couldn't see him anymore, and shimmered out.

---------------------------

In the underworld Dillon shimmered into Shafon's lair.

"I have Parker in a safe place, I'm going to stay with her."

"You've broken my rules Dillon. You've bedded the witch. Now, you must either turn her, or kill her."

"Why? What's so bad about it? I think I might love her."

"INSOLENCE! You're turning into Belthazor. A traitor."

"So what if I am! I've paid my debt to you! You don't own me anymore, I am my own demon."with that Dillon shimmered out.

--------------------------------------------------

Dillon shimmered in not even thinking about where he was shimmering all he was thinking about was Parker.

"OH MY GOD!" He heard Parker say from behind him. His eyes got wide and he turned to face her. He took a step towards her but she backed away.

"Parker, It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like? It looks like your a demon."

"I'm not sure what I am, I was human but I owed a debt to a demon Shafon and he gave me some of his powers so i could complete my debt to him. That debt is paid now, I'm not a demon, I've never killed an innocent, but I have the powers so I'm not sure what I am." He looked at her with pleading eyes but he wasn't sure she believed him, he had her backed into a wall and was standing right infront of her. She was looking up at him without any emotion her her face.

"Why did you owe a demon anything?"

"I went to him for help. He helped me get revenge on the demons that killed my parents. From what I could figure out, they were future whitelighters."

"My dads a whitelighter."

"I know, Shafon told me, he knows a lot about your family."

"That's kinda creepy." she said making him laugh. "Do you want your powers?"

"No, not really. But I'm stuck with them so I guess I'll have to live with them."

"Actually, there's a potion in the book of shadows that can strip your powers. Make you human again."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

She nods her head. "Yeah, if you really wanted to."

"Yeah, I don't want them, I never did."

She smiles and orbs to the manor to get the potion recipe and the ingredients that she will need. When she gets back she makes the potion and he drinks it.

-------------------------------

_**2 Weeks Later-**_

Parker had come home the next day (per Dillon's request). She had orbed straight to her room and only came out to get something to eat or drink or go to the bathroom. She was making trips to the bathroom more often lately. She has been sick to her stomach the past couple of days.

Parker came out of the bathroom after throwing up yet again and ran straight into Piper in the hall way.

"Sorry." Parker said

"Sweetie, are you feeling OK, I mean you look a little pale."

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah really I'm fine, but I have a lot of homework to do so I'll see you later." She said heading for her bedroom.

When she got to her room she started her Geometry homework. But she couldn't concentrate. Then something crossed her mind. Two weeks ago in the park when her and Dillon were 'together', he didn't use protection. Her eyes went wide with realization and she orbed to an alley next to a drug store. She went inside and purchased a pregnancy test. Then went back to the alley and orbed home.

She went back into the bathroom and took the test. Finally after the long 2 minute wait, which to Parker seemed like hours, it was time to check the results. She slowly picked up the test. "OK, on the count of 3."

1...

2...

3...


	4. Choices

**Chapter 4-Choices**

Parker looked at the test until her vision blurred.

_Pregnant_

She was _pregnant_.

Her and Dillon were going to have a baby.

"Oh god Dillon! What am I going to tell Dillon? She whispered aloud.

"The truth." a voice said from the doorway.

**------------------------------------------**

"I cannot sense your magic anymore."

"I know, Why did you summon me?"

"I need you for a new mission. A mission assigned by the new source himself."

"What kind of mission?"

"The witch you bedded is with chile. You must either turn her, or kill her and bring the baby to me."

"Why? She stripped my powers. The baby would be mortal. What would the source need it for?"

"Actually, the baby was conceived the day before you stripped your powers."

"OK, well you must have lost your mind. I'm not letting my child become evil and I will NOT harm Parker."

"Then, you will have to answer to the source."

"No, It's not my mission, it's yours. It was given to you."

"You have two choices Dillon, 1) you can either complete the mission or 2) you can live down here as my slave and never see Parker or your child ever again."


	5. Talks and Telling Piper

**Chapter 5-Talks and Telling Piper**

Parker looked up at the new-comer dumbfounded. "Aunt Prue?"

Prue smiled and nodded. She walks over and sits beside Parker on the edge of the bath-tub. She put a comforting arm over her shoulders. "You have to tell him the truth Parker. He deserves to know."

"I know, I know he does. I'm going to tell him just not yet." Parker told her looking down at her hands. "It's just all messed-up, this was not suposed to happen."

Prue chuckles. "I know, but it did and now you have to deal with it. But first I think you should tell your mom."

"NO! I can't stand to see her disappointed eyes." Parker said looking at Prue.

"I know, but you have to tell her eventually. You can't hide it forever."

Parker nodded. "Will you come with me?"

Prue nodded. "Yes, but in secret. I will only interfere if she takes it out of hand."

Parker nodded and stood up heading to the door and slowly headed to her mom's bedroom.

Parker stood outside Piper's bedroom door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" Piper yelled. She smiled at her daughter as she walked in the room but her smile quickly faded when she saw her daughters face. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Umm, mom you love me, right?"

"Yes I do very much." Piper said getting worried.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to explode anything."

"I promise. Sweetie what is it? Your scaring me."

"I'm scared too. Mom I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Mom, I'm pregnant."

Piper's eyes went wide. "Your...Your...Your what?"

"I'm pregnant." Parker said looking at her mom scared.

"Oh My God. Parker, What Were You Thinking?" Piper practically yelled standing up from the bed and pacing.

Parker just looked at her hands with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you. This was never suposed to happen." Parker just got up and ran from the room.


	6. Flashback

**Chapter 6-Flashback**

Piper stood in shock. She just couldn't believe it. Her daughter was pregnant. Her baby girl was going to have a baby. She was going to be a grams.

"Oh God!" she said as she sat back down on the bed. "What am I going to do?"

"Your going to be as supportive as you can."

Piper looks up at Prue "Prue?"

"Yes Piper, it's me. Parker needs you right now. I know it's hard and with everything going on with your family but your daughter needs her mother. You can wollow later. She needs you." Prue told her sitting beside her on the bed.

"Your right. She needs me." Piper said thinking about when she told Leo she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Piper walks into her room. She looks up to the ceiling and takes a deep breath. "Leo!" she yelled._

_He orbed in immediately. "What's the matter?" he asks getting worried._

_"Nothing. I just needed to talk to you." She said leading him to sit on the bed._

_"What about?"_

_"Umm, I know this is really unexpected but we're gonna be parents."_

_"What?" he asked_

_"I'm pregnant Leo." she told him._

_"Oh my god!" he said then a huge grin spread across his face._

_She smiled back. "Leo..."_

_She was interupted by him kissing her and putting a hand on her stomach._

_End Of Flashback_

Piper gets up and heads for Parker's bedroom.

---------------------------------------------

Parker lay on her bed crying. She hated the look of disappointment in her mom's eyes. If she had any worse fear, that would be it. Disappointing her mom. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door, she didn't say anything, she couldn't. She heard the door open and someone walk in.

Her mom came over to the bed and lay down with her pulling her into a hug. She continued to cry while her mom held her close. "Shhhh! It's OK, Everythings going to be fine." Piper whispered comfortingly in her daughters ear. Parker just continued to cry.


	7. Two Months Along

**Chapter 7-Two Months Along**

Dillon had been in the underworld for two months now. He couldn't stand it. He had been stuck down here with Shaffon for two months as a slave. He was sitting in the corner of a cave trying to find a way out. Trying to find a way to tell Parker. It finally dawned on him. The baby. He was connected to Parker by the baby. He closed his eyes and concentrated on connecting to the baby.

-------------------------------------------

Parker leant over the toilet yet again. She was two months along now and it was becoming an all day accurance. Her mom was nealt down next to her rubbing small circles on her back. She lifted her head and sat up away from the toilet. Piper looks at her concerned. "Are you OK, now?" Parker just nods and they get up off of the bathroom floor and headed down to the living room.

Parker sat on the couch and turned the TV on while Piper went in the kitchen in search of saltine crackers. Parker was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen Dillon since the morning after she stripped his powers. She suddenly got this weird feeling in her stomach but it wasn't nausiousness. She couldn't describe it. She put a hand on her stomach and was suddenly black-orbed to the underworld. About that time, Piper came back into the living room. The problem is, she saw her black-orbs and Parker hadn't told her about Dillon yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Parker black-orbed into Shaffon's lair. "What the hell?" She asked no-one apparently. Then, she saw a shadowed figure hidden in a corner. She slowly walked over to it and looked at the figure, a man she had decided.

Dillon looked up at Parker, his blue eyes that she had known to be viberant and full of life had become dull and lifeless. His black hair that had always been kind of shaggy but still clean and cut at his eyebrows in the front but covered his ears and the back of his neck had become filthy and unwashed and long to where he could barely see. He was bleeding in many places and his shirt was off and ripped into shreads and wrapped around his arms and legs, which she assumed had been serious injuries. "Parker?" He asked his voice full of hopefullness and love.

"Yes, Dillon. How did I get here?" She asked helping him stand.

"I'll explain later. You have to get out of here before Shaffon comes back." He told her nudging her away and holding on to the wall.

"I'm not going without you. I'm not just going to leave you here." Parker told him. She quickly grabbed his hand and orbed back to the manor.

----------------

Parker and Dillon orbed into her bedroom at the manor. She laid him down on her bed and started to heal him. When he was completely healed, she got him out one of Leo's shirts that she kept when he moved to make it feel like he was at least close. Then, she knew she had to tell him. Especially since the baby had some demonic powers. "Dillon, there's something I need to tell you about." She told him, sitting beside him on the bed and looked him in the eye.

"OK, What is it? What's wrong?" He asked holding her hand.

"Umm, I'm not sure if it's right or wrong yet."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant Dillon." She told him in one breathe.

He smiles and kind of laughs, thankful that it wasn't more serious. She looks at him confused. "Your laughing, I tell you I'm having your baby at age 15 and you thing it's funny."

"I already knew. Shaffon has an assignment from the source to take the baby and turn it evil." He told her still holding her hand.

"What? How does the source know I mean I'm only two months along."

"I don't know but you need your mom and aunt's help to vanquish him."

"Who Shaffon or the source?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Both" he told her while chuckling a little.

She smiles and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. They finally break apart for air and start laughing. "Come on, we have to go talk to my mom." She said pulling him out of the bedroom.

"Meet the parents already? I've only just got you pregnant Miss Halliwell." He joked. She laughed and continued to pull him downstairs.


	8. Plans For The Future

**Chapter 8- Plans For The Future**

Parker and Dillon came walking down the stairs holding hands. They were just talking when from the bottom of the stairs they hear "Get Away From My Daughter!"

"Mom, What's the matter?" Parker asked her. Praying she didn't see how she orbed to the underworld.

"I saw the black-orbs Parker. The baby had to get them from some where."

"Yes, it got them from me but I'm not a demon." Dillon spoke up for the first time.

"Mom..."Parker started but Piper enterupted

"That's what Cole said too."

"I'm not Cole. I let her strip my powers didn't I?" he shot back.

Piper's eyes went wide. She knew the baby was half demon but she never knew that Parker knew all along.

"Dillon, Mom please stop!" Parker practically yelled. "Let's just go into the dining room, sit down, and talk about everything. OK?"

"She's right Ms. Halliwell. Us screaming at each other won't help anything."

"Alright." Piper said reluctantly.

All three of them headed into the dining room and sat down. Parker sat at the head of the table, Piper at her left and Dillon on her right.

"OK, I think I want to know why I didn't know that my daughter's baby is half demon."

Parker and Dillon shared a look and then Parker turned to her mom. "  
Well, i found out about 2 weeks before i took the pregnancy test. We went to a place where we were safe, we really don't need to get into that, anyway, umm... he shimmered right infront of me. I freaked out at first too, but then he told me how he only got the powers because he asked a demon to help him hunt down the demons that killed his parents. He owed that demon a price and he gave him his powers to help fulfill his debt. Then, I asked him if he wanted his powers, he said no. I orbed into the attic and got the power stripping potion and he drank it. Now, the source wants my, our (she quickly corrected herself) baby so that he can raise it evil. They tried to get Dillon to take the baby, he refused and well, here we are. But, we need The Power of Three to vanquish not only the source but the demon he hired for the job as well."

Piper looked at her daughter with a mix of emotion. Anger, Shock, and Worry were the ones Parker could identify. "Ok, what about you two?"

Dillon and Parker looked at each other "What about us?" Dillon asked.

"What's gonna happen between you two now, I mean you can't really expect to help us vanquish the demons and then just abandon Parker and the baby, do you..." Piper trailed off giving Parker a questioning look when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Dillon." Parker told her

"Dillon, right." Piper said.

"Well, how about this, me and Parker can continue dating. If it doesn't work out and we break up before we graduate college. We will get married." Dillon told her.

"OK, it sounds good to me but I can't go to school pregnant. I mean I can but I don't want to, it's not safe." Parker said.

"I agree, you need to go to a place where you and the baby are safe, at least until after you give birth." Dillon said.

"OK, How about magic school, Parker can continue going there until she graduates high school. That way she can graduate high school on time and the baby can go to the nursery." Piper chimed in.

Parker looked at her mom shocked. Her going to magic school meant that Parker would have to move to magic school for protection. "Mom, No. I mean I agree with the protection and the school and the nursery, but mom I can't leave you here by yourself. I won't."

Piper gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Parker. If it's what's safest for you and the baby then you need to go."

"NO, I CAN NOT LEAVE YOU BY YOURSELF, I REFUSE TO BE LIKE DAD!" Parker exploded, she always prided herself that she was more like her mom, she loved her mom, her dad was always gone anyway, with his whitelighter duties.

"Sweetie, moving into magic school for barely 7 months won't make you like your father. It will make you a smart woman and a great mother because you did what you had to to make sure your child is safe." Piper told her grabing her daughters hand and giving a reassuring squeeze.

Parker just looked at the table, knowing her mom was right, and got up and stormed up the stairs.


	9. Phoebe's Premonition

**Chapter 9-Phoebe's Premonition**

Piper walked into Parker's bedroom. She was laying on her stomach on her bed looking out the window. "Sweetie, don't lay on your stomach. You might hurt the baby." She told her walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Parker sat up still not looking at her mom. "Is that why you won't talk abou your dad and was always being so distant? Because you thought that your dad left me?"

"Well he did didn't he?" Parker told her. She couldn't understand how her mom could just sit there like everything was just perfect, when infact, everything was so screwed up.

"No, me and your dad had lots of problems. We just couldn't work through them anymore. Your dad was never around and he always missed so much. I'll always love him, he gave me you but we couldn't make the marriage work and then it was just hard to see him. So, I asked him to stay away for a while. He just never came back. Parker, you going to magic school won't make you anything like your father. It will just make you and your child safer, and it's only until the babies born. I know you don't want to but as your mother I'm telling you you have to go to magic school, and that's that." Piper told Parker and got up and walked to the door.

"You need to call Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, we're gonna need them to vanquish the demon." was all Parker said.

Piper just nodded and walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------

Phoebe was sitting on her couch in Hong Kong. Jason had taken their daughter Prudence out for lunch. Since he is gone a lot, whenever he is in he takes their daughter out on a father-daughter bonding day. She was watching TV when her cell phone rang. She got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe, it's Piper, I'm gonna send Parker to get you. Lots of stuff has been happening here and cliffnotes version, we need the power of 3."

"OK, send her on over, I'll just have to call Jason and tell them I'm going."

"K, Bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and called Jason and told him what Piper had just told her. Prudence wanted to go too but Phoebe said it was too dangerous. Parker soon orbed in. Phoebe automatically could tell something was seriously wrong by the look on her neices face.

"Come on Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded and grabbed Parker's hand and they orbed to the manor.

----------------------------------

When they got there Paige and Piper were sitting at the dining room table. They both joined them and Piper gave Parker a look that meant she was suposed to tell the story. "OK, There's a demon named Shafon. He is working with the source and we think they are after someone in the family. It takes the power of three to vanquish him." She paused a second to let her Aunt's diguest the news.

"Who do you think he's after?" her Aunt Phoebe asked Piper.

Parker gave Piper a look that meant that she didn't want them to know. Piper didn't know why she didn't want them to know but she was gonna go along with her. "Umm, I think maybe Parker."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and Phoebe reached out and grabbed Parker's hand and she was ripped into a premonition.

_Phoebe's Premonition_

_Parker was laying on the ground in the underworld. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and she had her legs spread apart, and there was a demon sitting in between them. Phoebe came to the conclusion that Parker was in labor, due to the fact that she had a huge stomach and she kept telling the baby not to come out now. When the baby was finally out, It was born in a swirl of black-orbs. Then the demon walked off with the baby leaving Parker laying in the middle of the underworld bleeding and crying._

_End of Premonition_


	10. Three More Months

**Chapter 10-3 More Months**

Parker was sitting in her room at magic school. She was bored out of her mind. Dillon had a class right now. He had been living in magic school with her, that fact was unknown by Piper of course, and taking classes. She was now 5 months pregnant and a lot had happened in those 3 months.

First, her aunt Phoebe had that premonition and that went a little like this:

_Flashback-3 months ago-_

_"Oh My God!" Phoebe said taking her hand back and looking at Piper. Piper knew she had figured it out and she just nodded. Phoebe then turned to Parker and started staring at her._

_"What? What did you see?" Paige blurted out, impatiently._

_"Parker's pregnant and it's not her the demon is after it's her baby." Phoebe responded still not taking her eyes off of Parker._

_"Oh..." was all Paige could think to say. They both just sat there staring at Parker until she finally just blurted out "Alright Already. Could You Two Please Not Look At Me Like That. We Have A Demon To Find."_

_End Of Flashback_

Well, turns out Shafon had vanished from his lair and they couldn't seem to find him. The upside is they did get the source. They summoned him and vanquished him with the spell they used before.

Then, everybody went back to their houses and Parker was packed up and shipped off to magic school. Piper , of course, calls every hour to check up on her and lets Parker come back to the manor to visit sometimes. Parker wouldn't let Piper come into her room at magic school though, she was to afraid she would find out her and Dillon were sharing a room. Parker wasn't too thrilled about it at the beginning either but Dillon told her that it was only because he wanted to be there for the baby or if anything happened to her. She thought he was sweet and let him.

Yet another bad thing that Parker put on her list of 'Bad Reasons To Move To Magic School' that she had started in her head is the fact that she can't visit a doctor to find out the sex of the baby so her and Dillon had two baby names picked out Wyatt Matthew if it's a boy because of Parkers' dad and Aunt Paige or Piper Phoenix if it's a girl. Piper because of Parker's mom and Phoenix because when Dillon was flipping through the BOS, he saw the page about the Phoenix's and thought the symbol looked cool. They had decided that the babies last name would be Halliwell because it was well-respected by good magic. They had also decided that when the baby was born, they were going to make a potion to strip it of it's demonic powers but let it keep it's good powers.

Parker was getting big by now, she was really showing. She couldn't wait to have the baby out, one because she couldn't wait to hold it and two because she hated it when people touched her stomach. Haven't people ever heard of personal space invasion?

Parker heard a knock at the door "Come in" she said.

Dillon walked into the room "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Parker smiled "Better, I haven't thrown up in a while. Why did you knock?" Dillon just shrugged his shoulders.

Parker suddenly felt an urge she hadn't felt in a long time "Come here Dillon." Dillon walked over and Parker kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Wait, Parker we shouldn't let this get too far." Dillon said placing his right hand on Parker's bump. She knew he was right so she nodded and kissed him again.


	11. Dining Room Experience

**Chapter 11-Dining Room Experience**

Parker was now 8 months pregnant. She got bored at magic school and decided to go visit her mom at the manor. She orbed into the kitchen sensing her mom in there. "Hey. What's up?"

Piper looked at her daughter and raised her eyebrows "Nothing, What are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not aloud to visit my mommy on my birthday?" Parker asked innocently and gives Piper a hug.

"Yes you are but I don't think you should be orbing all over the place." she told her hugging her back. "And besides, your birthday was 2 weeks ago and we celebrated at magic school. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but I'm bored sitting in bed at magic school all day." she pouted pulling away from her mom. She then, felt a small pain in her stomach. "OW!" She said placing one hand on her stomach and one on the counter for support.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Piper asked helping her daughter over to the kitchen table and sitting her in one of the chairs. She knelt down in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine really. I just had a weird feeling in my stomach. I think I'm going to go to the living room and lie on the couch for a few minutes." Parker said standing up.

Piper nodded and watched her daughter walk out of the kitchen.

Parker got half way to the living room and she had another pain but this time more intense and more painful. She almost fell to the floor in pain but she caught herself just as another pain ripped through her. "MOM!!!" she screamed.

Piper came running in from the kitchen. "Oh My God! Parker what's wrong?" Parker shooker her head as another contraction ripped through her. She then felt wet around her legs. She looked down to see that her water broke. Piper followed Parker's gaze and her eyes went wide. "Come on climb up on the table your having the baby." She got Parker up on the dining room table and went and got some towels. "PAIGE! BRING PHOEBE!" she screamed.

Parker added. "AND DILLON!"

Paige soon orbed in with Phoebe and Dillon "OOO, The Baby is Coming! The Baby is Coming!" Phoebe yelled running over to Parker.

Piper got on Parker's right held her hand and Paige got on her left and dabbed her head with a wet towel. Dillon got behing her sitting on the table rubbing her back. Phoebe was the mid-wife since she remembered how from when Parker was born. "OK, Parker on the next contraction push."

"I can't!" Parker cried.

"Yes you can. One more. Give me one big push Parker just one and this is all over." Phoebe told her neice. Parker pushed as hard as she could. "There's a shoulder, and another shoulder and an arm and another arm. OH OH! It's something else." A tiny ball of black orbs were in Phoebe's hands. "It's A Girl!" Parker smiled laying her head back against Dillon. "Here you go mommy." she said handing the baby to her mother.

"Hi! Baby Girl!" Parker cooed. "How are you?" The baby gurgled and Piper laughed.

"OW!" Parker screamed as another contraction ripped through her."Mom, I'm not exactly a doctor but aren't those suposed to quit after I have the baby?"

"Yeah, sweetie they are." Piper told her giving Phoebe a look.

Another contraction ripped through Parker. "Dillon get out from behing her and take the baby in the kitchen and get it cleaned off a little, Paige will help you. Umm, Parker I need you to push again for me." Phoebe ordered the room.


	12. What The ?

**Chapter 12-What the?**

Parker just done as her Aunt asked. She just wanted the pain to stop. She opened her eyes, which she had closed while pushing, to see her aunt with her eyes wide holding yet another baby. "Look!" her aunt cried. They all looked at the baby and Piper gasped.

"Oh My God! Is that what I think it is?" Piper said starring wide eyed at the newest edition of the Halliwell family.

"If your refering to Mr. Winkie between the legs." Phoebe said wrapping the baby up in a towel and handing him to Parker. "Here you go mommy."

Parker looked at her son in amazement. Her _son. _Out of like 5,000 generations of Halliwell's there were no boys and now she had a son. She looked at her mom and found her smiling at her. Dillon came walking back in from the kitchen carrying the other baby. He saw Parker holding another baby and walked over to her cautiously. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked.

"It's A Boy!" Parker told him laughing at his amazed face. "What do you think?"

"I think their beautiful." he told them not taking his eyes off of his son.

Parker smiled and goes "Yeah, they are."

"Names? Do they have names?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm, yeah. The little girl is Phoenix and the little boy is Potter." Parker told them. She was a little self-concious about naming her daughter after her mom. She also thought her mom wouldn't like her naming her son Wyatt, so they decided to name him Wyatt Potter Matthew Halliwell and call him Potter and name her daughter Piper Alyssa Phoenix Halliwell. The problem is she had told her Aunt Paige.

"Is that their full names?" Paige asked her suspiciously.

"Umm, no. But I don't think mom will like the names we chose."

"Tell us. Why would I not like them?" Piper asked

"Well, this is Wyatt Potter Matthew Halliwell," she told her indicating to her son. "and that is Piper Alyssa Phoenix Halliwell." she said indicating her daughter.

Piper smiled. "I love them sweetie." she told her playing with Phoenix's tiny fingers.

"Here." Dillon said handing her to Piper. Piper smiled and took the baby and rocked her a little and she soon fell asleep.

Parker handed Potter to Dillon and, as all of her injuries do, she healed herself. Then, she almost fell asleep herself until her mom made her go up to her room and lay in her bed.

------------------------

**2 Months Later-2:30 A.M.**

Parker climbed out of her bed and walked over to Potter's basinette. "Shh baby your OK." She knew that cry. It was his bad dream cry. She picked him up and started doing the bouncy walk and he just looked up at her with his bright green eyes, which they both got from her. He finally went back to sleep around the time it was time to feed Phoenix.

She went downstairs and made a bottle and came back to her room to find a demon standing over Phoenix's basinette but she had a purple force-field around her and a blue one was around Potter.

Parker blew-up the demon and ran over to Phoenix and calmed her down. She carried her over and made sure Potter was OK and she found he was asleep. She smiled and gave Phoenix her bottle.


	13. Their Back!

**Chapter 13-Their Back!!!**

The twins were almost 5 months old now and Parker was about to strip their demonic powers. They had waited because they couldn't find the last and most important ingredient. Finally, she found some and they were ready to finish the potion.

Over the past few months, they found that they not only had force-fields and orbing. Phoenix also had the power of molecular combultion and firestarting. Potter had the power of electricity and ice throwing. Their powers were not the only thing they differ from though.

Potter was adventerous and outgoing. He loves having attention. He is blonde with bright green eyes. They had no idea how he's blonde though. Parker has her moms chocolate brown hair and Dillon has his dads raven black hair. Phoebe thinks it might have something to do with the fact that Leo was blonde, Parker on the other hand refused to admit that either one of her kids were like him.

Phoenix on the other hand was cautious and sweet. She didn't like having very much attention put on her. She has Parker's chocolate brown hair and her eyes switch from lime green to chocolate brown depending on her clothes. Everybody said she was a replica of Parker at that age. Even though she was only 5 months old, she was already a mommy's girl. She sometimes will cry just for Parker to hold her. That was the only time she ever cried besides during a demon attack.

Parker was in the middle of mixing the potion in Potter's bottle when she looked over at their high-chairs and they both had their sheilds up. "What's the matter?" she asked them while walking over and giving them each a bottle. Parker had found that she could step in and out of their sheilds.

She looked around the kitchen until her eyes caught the door. She made sure they were find and went to see the rest of the house. When she opened the kitchen door she hit something or someone. She looked around the door and saw one person she never wanted to see again.

---------------------------------------------------

While Parker was in the dining room. Dillon slipped into the kitchen and made sure the kids were OK. He knew that their sheilds were up for two reasons. 1.) they sensed an intruder in the house and 2.) a great evil presence was there. He had figured out the other day at magic school that Potter and Phoenix would be able to vanquish Shafon.

He walked over to them and unhooked Phoenix from her high-chair and lifted her out. He sat her on the floor then done the same to Potter. He picked them both up, resting Phoenix on his right hip and Potter on his left, then got Phoenix to orb them to the attic.

Soon, they appeared in a swirl of purple orbs in the attic. He walked over to the BOS and found Shafon's entry. He walked back over to the playpen, where he had placed them earlier, and picked up Potter.

"Buddy, can you conjure the bad man for me?" Dillon asked hoping he had come into his conjuring powers already. Potter blinked and smacked the book with his tiny hand. Then, the picture glowed and the demon appeared.

When the demon appeared Phoenix and Potter's shields went up when Shafon started to attack Dillon, who was inside Potter's shield. Phoenix noticed this and tilted her head to the side. Dillon looked at her curiously until he noticed what she had done and he looked infront of him. Phoenix had a new power, she had frozen Shafon just as her mother and grandmother before her could. She blinked at him and Shafon set fire. He started spinning in circles until he was finally turned into a pile of ashes.

When the demon was finally vanquished the babies shields went down and Dillon ran over to Phoenix and held her close. She then orbed them back into the kitchen before Parker could notice they were gone. When they appeared back in the kitchen Parker was still in the dining room and Dillon sat them back into their high-chairs as they were before he came. After he kissed them both on the head he started to leave the kitchen until he noticed that their sheilds had come back up around them.

He ran into the dining room and saw something he thought he'd never see. There stood Parker sending an evil look to none other then...

Leo Wyatt


	14. Questions and Confrontations

**Chapter 14-Questions and Confrontations**

Dillon came up behind Parker, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Then, Phoenix's 'I want mommy' cry recited through the manor. Leo looked between Parker and Dillon and then ran into the kitchen before anyone could stop him.

They quickly followed him into the kitchen and Parker ran over and quickly got Phoenix out of her high-chair and held her close."Shh, baby, your OK, mommy's here." she cooed holding her close and bouncing her around a little.

"Excuse Me!!!" Leo exclaimed. "What the hell do you mean 'mommy'?"

"I mean I am her mother and I am here for her." Parker shot back handing Potter his pacifire. "And this is Dillon, my boyfriend and their father." She said walking over and standing next to Dillon.

The next thing she knew, Leo was lunging at Dillon but before he could attack him, he was thrown across the room. They turned to see Piper standing in the doorway with one arm out as if she had blown something up. Parker thought it was kind of funny. Dillon on the other hand thought that is was inoppropriate behavior infront of the twins. Piper just casually walked over and unhooked Potter from his high-chair and rested him on her hip.

"God mom what did you do to him?" Parker said trying to hold back her laughter.

"I just blew him up a little. No big deal. He'll wake-up sooner or later." Piper said walking into the conservatory and sitting on the couch with Potter in her lap. "Anyway, did you finish the power stripping potion?"

"Yes and I gave it to them in their bottles about 30 minutes age." Parker told her joining her mother on the couch with Phoenix. She looked over and Potter was going to sleep in her mom's lap laying his head on her chest. "How do you do that?"

"Do what sweetie?" Piper asked confused.

"that" Parker said indicating Potter's sleeping form. "It takes me forever to get him to sleep but you just have to sit down and he goes straight to sleep."

Piper laughs at her daughter and says, "It takes LOTS of practice to learn how to take care of one baby properly let alone two. Your doing great sweetie and your only going to get better."

Dillon decided this is a mother/daughter moment so he stepped forward and says "Here let me take him up-stairs and lay him down." He takes Potter from Piper and heads up-stairs.

"So, when do you think he's gonna wake-up?" Parker asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell, babies can wake-up at any time." Piper responded.

"Not Potter, dad." Parker said obviously.

"Like I said babies can wake-up at any time." Piper said taking Phoenix from Parker and bouncing her around. Parker laughed and watched her mother walk her daughter around the room.

This great mother/daughter moment was interupted by Leo orbing into the conservatory. As soon as he formed completely, he charged toward Parker who backed away terrified. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Piper yelled. She had had Phoenix orb herself up-stairs with her father when Leo orbed in. "Yeah she made some mistakes but no regrets from anyone." Parker nodded in agreement to her mother.

"What is the matter with you Piper? She isn't ready for motherhood! She's too young!" Leo practically shouted at Piper.

"You don't know anything about me and you sure as hell don't know rather I'm ready for anything!" Parker shouted at Leo. He turned around shocked that his daughter would speak to him that way.

"Parker be quiet this doesn't concern you!" Leo told her looking stern.

"Doesn't concern me? Their my children and..."Parker was cut off mid-sentence by Leo.

"They shouldn't be!" Leo told her.

Parker looked at him, her green eyes full with furry. "Yes they do, they are my children more then you've EVER been my father." She spat back at him.

"Get out!" Piper said from behing Leo. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!"

At first, Parker wasn't sure if she meant her or Leo but once she saw her mother looking at him with a face of death, she had her answer.

Leo orbed away but not before sending a glare towards each of the Halliwell mother/daughter duo.

Parker was so angry she was shacking and all she could think about was holding her children in her arms again. She quickly swept past her mother and headed up-stairs to the nursery.

What she saw when she arrived touched her heart. Dillon was sitting in the floor playing peek-a-boo with Phoenix who was giggling and smiling at her father innocently. Not wanting to break-up the father/daughter bonding unfolding before her, she just leaned up against the doorframe and watched the beautiful sight.

After a few minutes, Dillon noticed Parker starring. He turned and looked at her and nudged his head indicating for her to join them. On her walk over she looked into Potter's crib and saw that he was awake and looking up at her with his bright lime green eyes. Parker smiled down at him and picked him up and placed him on the floor with his sister and father. They sat in the floor of the nursery just playing and spending time as a family.

What they didn't know was that Piper was standing in the doorway of the nursery watching with a smile on her face.


	15. MommyDaddy Fights & Bloved Gramma Piper

**Chapter 15-Mommy and Daddy Fight and Beloved Grandma Piper**

It has been two weeks since the fight with Leo and they hadn't seen or heard from him since, which Piper and Parker were grateful for. Parker freaked out about what he had said and won't let either one of the twins out of her sight. Dillon stayed at the manor with Parker for the same reason, and the demon attacking the twins that morning really didn't help ease their worries either. Piper was still at P3 working and didn't know about the demon attack.

Parker was flipping through the book in the attic trying to ID the demon. The twins were sitting beside her in their play-pen. Phoenix was asleep and Potter was playing with his new found toys, his toes, he loved to play with them and watch them move, Piper and Parker thought it was cute. Every few seconds Parker would look into the play-pen to make sure they were OK. Dillon was sitting on the old couch trying to calm Parker down.

"Hunny, Why don't you let me put her in her crib?" He asked her. He understood where she was coming from but he was starting to get a little annoyed and impatient.

"No, Dillon their staying where I can see them." She told him plainly.

He sighed getting aggrevated. "So, what are you going to do if you need to go to the kitchen or somewhere to get something? Take them with you?"

"No, I'll just send you to get whatever it is." she said mater-of-factly not looking up from the Book of Shadows.

"Oh really? What am I your slave now?" he practically screams at her.

"You know what Dillon? I'm not fighting you about this." she tells him finally looking at him instead of the book. They fought every single time her mom left them in the house alone and she was getting sick of it.

"God Parker. You have to let go sometime. Nothings gonna happen to them." he tells her.

"How do you know? It's only a matter of time before the demons come back." she shouts at him loosing her cool.

"I told you, Shafon was vanquished!" he shouts back.

"Shafon's not the only demon out there Dillon!"

He just shakes his head at her and goes over to the play-pen and picks-up a now crying Phoenix, she woke up scared from hearing her parents screaming at eath other, and starts walking out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked him.

"I'm putting her in bed." he told her.

Once they got in the nursery, Dillon layed Phoenix down in her crib and kissed her on the head. He walked out of the room with the baby moniter and handed it to Parker. He then kissed Potter on the head and proceeded down-stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked him scared to hear his answer.

"We both need time to think about everything. I'm going home Parker. Call me when you decide." he told her plainly.

"Decide What?" then she got extremely pissed. "Are you asking me to chose between you and our children?"

"No, Well you have severe seperation issues with the twins, you need to learn that you can't be by their side 24/7." he told her as he grabbed his jacket and his back-pack and let the manor.

Piper walked in the front door as he walked out. "Where's he going?"

Parker just shakes her head and hands Potter and the baby moniter to her unsuspecting mother. "I can't." she says to her.

"You can't what hunny?" Piper asks worriedly.

"I just can't." and with that runs out the front door to a place she knows so well...to well.

Piper just looks between Potter and the door and heads over to the phone. She picks it up and dials Parker's cell phone number and hears "Hi, This is Parker sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thank you." Piper sighs and leaves a message saying, "Parker, this is your mom, please call me back or even better come home. I don't know what happened or what's wrong but I'd like to help. I love you." and hangs up the phone.

She looks at the baby boy on her hip and sees that he is swiftly looking around the room turning his head in different directions rapidly and scrunching his face up in funny manners as if he'd never seen the place before and was looking at it for the first time. Piper can't help but smile and the little boy finally looks at her and contintly lays his forhead on her cheek and starts playing with her hair with his fingers. She slitely moves her head and kisses his blonde hair. He giggles and she can't help but chuckle at his innocence. Then, she hears small crys coming from the baby moniter and heads up-stairs where she finds that Phoenix had pulled herself up into a standing position in her crib and was holding onto the bar. "Hey Phoenix. Did you have a nice nap?" She smiles at her as if to say she was happy that she came and reached up with one hand, the other still holding her up on her tiny feet, in a motion asking her grandmother to hold her. Piper sighs and looks at Potter, not sure how to hold two five month old babies in her arms at once, yes she used to be able to hold Parker and Prudence at the same time but it had been years since she had been able to do that.

Piper finally decided to put Potter in his crib so he can contintly play with his toes, as always, and picks Phoenix up. Phoenix smiles and jumps up and down in her arms. Piper smiles at her carefree and innocent infant granddaughter. 'I wonder what happened with Dillon. And more importantly, where Parker went.' When she snaps out of her thoughts, she notices that Phoenix has created some kind of baby-like game by giving her a kiss on the same place on her cheek every couple of seconds. Piper smiles mischeifly and waits for Phoenix to kiss her again before she turns her head slightly to kiss Phoenix on her cheek at the same time of Phoenix putting a kiss on hers. Phoenix giggles and starts sucking on her bottom lip, which is her sign that the little girl is hungry, and looks just looks at Piper for a moment before looking at her little brother and sticking her hand up in the air. Potter disappears in a swirl of purple and white orbs and reappears in the kitchen sitting in his high-chair.

Piper looks at Phoenix, her eyes wide, and realizes that if Phoenix is hungry and she knew that her grandma didn't know how to transport her and her brother both to the kitchen at once that she just simply sent her brother down first. When Piper came from her thoughts again she was standing in the kitchen with Phoenix still in her arms. She smiles and puts Phoenix in her high-chair before going to the pantry to get some baby food out and feeding Phoenix.


	16. Parker's Choices

**Chapter 16-Choices**

Parker stood outside of the house she knew so well and sware she'd never set foot in again. She looked up at the old house, the roof just barely standing up, the shudders covering the windows keeping the light from the outside world out. She walks around the house until she was face-to-face with the back door. She hesitates but knocks.

Soon, a tall man with long blonde hair and blood shot brown eyes answered the door only wearing a baggy pair of jeans. He smiles a crooked smile at her and slurs out "Babe! I thought you were off doing the whole damn goody-too-shoes, mommy dearest routine."

"Can you picture me sticking to that life forever?" she says with a smirk. He shakes his head and steps aside, letting her in.

"How old are you now?" He asks slinging his arm around her waist.

"16." She states back facing him and looking around the room. She sees drugs, glass, and bottles of various alcholic substances. People sitting around hungover and drunk and making out.

"I heard you were knocked up." He says leading her into a bedroom and shutting the door.

"I was. I had twins." She says half proud and half ashamed of what she was doing there. "Little boy and a little girl."

"What are you doing here Parker?" he asks sincerely. He was a sweet guy, even if he was high as hell, and didn't want Parker to hurt herself but also knew, from past experiences, that he couldn't stop her.

"Their dad left me today. I don't think I can handle both babies, school, and living at the manor with mom without some help and this place and you just came to mind." she said, the situation sounded much worse out loud then it did in her head.

He goes over to a desk and pulls out a baggy and hands it to her. "Here, free of charge." he said with a small smile.

She looked at the bags contints and then thought really hard about she was doing. She then looks back up at him and he gave a weird look and she smiles and hands it back to him. "How did you know I'd back out?"

"What makes you think I did?" He asks smiling.

"There's no real drugs in here. There's just rollers and a lighter." she states handing him the bag.

He shrugs and turns her around and walks her back to the back door with his hands on her shoulders. He opens the door and she steps out. She turns around and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks Jake."

She turned to leave but he grabs her arm. "Parker, there were real drugs in the bag I gave you. Don't do anything stupid. OK?" She nods and walks off wondering how he knew that she snuck the drugs out of the bag to make it look like she backed out she he wouldn't know.

She goes into an alleyway and checks to make sure no one was watching and orbed to the park. She thought back to over a year ago and tears spill down her cheeks. She takes another inhale of the drug and soon, she doesn't feel anything. It's like she doesn't have a care in the world.

After all of the substance was gone, she pulled another thing she knows so well out of her pocket. She lifts the athame up to her left wrist and runs the blade across in one quick motion. She doesn't feel the pain but she feels some anger lift from her like always. She does the same to her other wrist and after a few minutes of emotionless breathing. She heals her wrists and lays down on the grass looking at the stars. Unfortunately, when she healed her cuts, she also took away the high, flying sincation that the drugs gave her. It was now as if she hadn't smoked anything at all.

Parker orbed into the nursery at the same time Piper was rocking Phoenix to sleep for the night. She sends Parker an 'You-Have-No-Idea-How-Much-Trouble-Your-In' glare and layed Phoenix down in her crib. Parker walks over and gives her daughter a kiss on her cheek and pulls her lavender baby blanket up to her chest. She looks over and Potter was sitting up awake. She reaches to pick him up but Piper beats her to it. "Here mom I'll do it."

"No I'll do it. You go into my bedroom and wait for me." Piper tell her.

Parker nods, knowing that she's in deep shit no and there's no use fighting her mom, at least not infront of her kids, and walks out of the nursery and into her bedroom. She carefully hides the athame and goes into her mom's bedroom.

About 5 minutes later, Piper comes walking in the room with a baby monitor. She quickly shuts the door and walks up to Parker, who was sitting on her bed, and starts the normal routine, "Where the HELL have you been?" She practically screams at her.

"I went to a friends and lost track of time." Parker tells her mom, yet again it wasn't a lie Jake was a friend and she did loose track of time.

"Which friend?"

"Jenny." 'Jake's sister, close enough' Parker thought.

"OK, I'm gonna believe that, for now, and move on to other pressing issues. Why did Dillon leave so suddenly this evening?" She said taking a place beside her daughter.

"We've been fighting a lot lately. He says I've been to over protective of the kids and I said that he's making me choose between him and them and I won't do that. So, he left. Told me to call him with i decide." Parker said with a disquested grin on her face moving her head from looking into her moms eyes to her hands in her lap.

"Sweetie, He shouldn't have done that. How can you choose between the man, or boy in your case, you love and your children? That's just not a choice any woman, or girl in your case, should have to suffer through." She tells her looking worriedly/sympathetically at her daughter. "I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to mind OK?" Parker nods and looks at her mom with interest. "Dillon or your kids?"

"My kids." Parker says without hesitation.

Piper smiles and pulls her daughter into a hug. "That's all you need, we'll get through this and if Dillon comes back, and if you decide to take him back, we'll get through that too." Parker smiles and nods. She gives her mom another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you give me the details of their day tomorrow? I'm tired." Parker asks her mom refering to her children.

"Yes, go to bed, you need your rest." Piper tells her watching her stand up from the bed and exit her room. She sits there in silence until she hears Parker's bedroom door close and she gets ready and goes to bed herself.


	17. Telling The Truth To Mom

**Chapter 17-Telling The Truth To Mom.**

Parker woke up to Potter and Phoenix's giggles coming from the nursery. She smiles and gets out of bed and walks to the door, out into the hall, and over to the scene of the cheerfulness. She peeks in and smiles when she sees Potter and Phoenix sitting in Phoenix's crib playing together with some toys that they had odviously orbed from their toybox. Phoenix looks over at her and smiles and reaches a tiny hand up toward Parker telling her to come join the fun. Parker walks over to the crib, "Hey babies. How did you get in here?" she asks indicating Potter, who just looks up at her, smiles, and offers her a toy block that he was playing with. She smiles and ruffles his blonde curls, "No that's OK baby. You can play with it."

She looks over and sees Phoenix chewing on her bottom lip, "Aww, Hungry sweetheart?" she asks picking her up. She then gets startled as she sees another pair of hands reach in to pick up Potter. She looks over to see her mother holding her son up in the air and making funny faces at him as he giggles innocently at her.

Parker smiles and waits for Piper to rest Potter on her hip before she set out for the kitchen. "So, how are you this morning?" Piper asks as she puts Potter in his high-chair and straps him in.

"Good, better then I was yesturday." Parker says as she makes a bottle for Phoenix and hands it to her. "What did you do yesturday?"

"Well..." Piper started. She described the details of her babysitting job yesturday with Potter and Phoenix. "What did you do yesturday?"

Parker visibly stiffened. She couldn't tell her mom that she had gotten high and cut herself. "Just went to a friends' house." Not a lie, Jake is a friend, not a very good influencial friend but a friend none-the-less.

"Parker..." Piper said in a warning tone. She knew Parker was leaving something important out of the story. "Sweetie, If you want me to help you, you have to be honest with me. I know you well enough to know that your leaving out just a tid bit. I want you to tell me what happened yesturday." At Parker's worried look she adds, "Sweetie, I love you. You can tell me anything."

"Your gonna be so disappointed with me." Parker tells her not being able to look into her mother's eyes.

"Tell me what happened Parker. I need to know."

"I went to a friends house and..." She stopped when her mom stood up and took her hand and lead her into the dining room.

"OK, I don't know what you did at that friends house but i could tell by the tone in your voice that it wasn't something the children needed to hear." Piper said firmly taking a seat across from Parker at the dining room table. "OK, continue."

"I just visited an old friend who helped me forget my problems." Parker says shrugging her shoulders.

"Parker, What did you do?" Piper asks suspiciously.

"He helped me get high OK?" she screams and runs up to her room before her mom can say anything else.

Piper sat in shock, her eyes wide, and mouth hanging slitely open, trying to process what her daughter just yelled at her. High? Parker got high. That's not my Parker. That's not the way I raised her. she thought. Then, Potter started crying and it snapped Piper out of her trance-like state. She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen and bent down to their level. "Umm...Can you two orb yourselves to your room and play with your toys?" They orbed up to the nursery and Piper started up to Parker's room to talk to her.

**Sorry about the really short chapter. I'm having a sort of writers block on this story. Thanks Jess for the help.**


	18. Talks And Demons

**Chapter 18-Talks and Demons**

Piper had been standing outside Parker's door for what seemed like hours now. She slowly took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw Parker sitting in her desk chair, hugging her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face, and looking out of her bedroom window. She looked so small and fragile to Piper. No matter what she did, no matter how old she got or what kind of trouble she got into, she would always be her baby girl. That is one thing that Piper knew for sure would never change. That still didn't change the fact that Piper was pissed off that she would do something so stupid. "Parker." Parker jumped a little and looked up at her mom. She visibly swallowed hard dreading her mother's appearance in her bedroom. "We have to talk about this."

Parker just nodded. She knew it was coming. There was no way to avoid it. She twirled her chair around to face her mom who was now sitting on her bed. "Why? What happened to make you do something so _stupid_? You have two kids and school and a bunch of other stuff going for you. You missed a whole day of your children's lives to go and ruin yours." She ranted standing up from the bed and pacing back and forth. Parker just watched and nodded. Knowing all those things were true. "Answer me!"

"I don't know mom. I quit before I got pregnant and the second something goes wrong. I go right back to it. I know that I missed a day in my children's lives and I regret it. I really do. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I'm stuck with the stupid decisions I made. I will never make those mistakes again. From now on, all my time and energy goes into school and my kids. I dedicated myself to that last night when we got through talking." she told her not even begging for forgiveness like usual. Now she was just talking like she was ashamed, and she was. Piper stood thinking about what she just heard her daughter say.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean those mistake_s_? What else did you do?"

"Nothing. I was talking about all the other times I've done it before. I'm really sorry mom. You can keep me in your own personal supervision 24/7 if you want. I don't care. I just want to get my life back to where I wake up, feed and change the kids, get ready for school, go to school, come home, take care of my kids, do my homework, and go to bed. That's all." Parker confirmed even though she knew she was lying Piper seemed to by it.

"OK, you go to school, you come home. That's it." Piper remarked. She started to continue to press the issue when they heard Potter and Phoenix both start to cry. That immediately threw up an alarm and Parker quickly orbed into the nursery.

When she got into the nursery she sees a demon standing over the twins, who were sitting in the floor screaming inside of their protective bubble. "Hey!" she screamed starting to blow him up, which only sent him taking a step away from the twins. "Get" blast "the" blast "hell" blast "away" blast "from" blast "my" blast "kids!" double blast. The demon shimmered out with a wound on his chest and an arm blown off. Parker, knowing that Piper was standing in the doorway and was responsible for the second blast the last time, ran over to the twins to check on them. "Are they OK?" Piper asked in concern.

Parker nodded picking Potter up from the floor and holding him close bouncing him a little. Piper picked up Phoenix and she did the same except made small shushing noises and whispered reassuring words into the baby's tiny ear. She looked over and noticed that Parker had walked out of the room with Potter. "Parker?" She asked following her down the hall a couple of steps behind.

"That was the same demon from yesturday." Parker mumbled to herself even though she was sure that her mother had heard.

"Demon? What demon?" Piper asked worried.

"A demon attacked the twins yesturday while you were at the club." Parker told her. "That was the same demon. The problem is I blew him up last time."

"If you blew him up. How did he attack again?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't get to finding him in the book, Dillon started yelling and...doesn't matter. Anyway, the point is I didn't get to read it's entry. If it even has one."

"So, what we've got here is a demon who reconstitutes himself stronger whenever he gets vanquished. And he's after my grandchildren." Piper remarked.

"Let's just focus on changing that thank you." Parker remarked flipping vigorously through the Book OF Shadows.


	19. Mommy, I need you'

**Chapter 19-'Mommy, I need you!'**

"No!"

"Parker..."

"No!"

"Hunny, we have to."

"No!" Parker announced stomping her foot like a child.

Piper sighed, "Sweetie, I don't like this anymore then you do but we have to. We couldn't find the demon in the book of shadows, we have to call your father and ask for his help. The kids are safe at magic school with Paige. We call him, ask for help, and he leaves after the demons vanquished and your children will finally be safe."

It had been over a week since the demon attacked and they were running out of options. Parker and the twins had been staying at magic school since and they hadn't seen or spoken to Dillon. They also hadn't brought up the turn of events before the demon attack.

A demon was after her kids, her mom shipped her off to magic school (yet again), her boyfriend left, and now, her mom wanted her to call Leo and ask for his help. Parker's life was just so screwed up and it was starting to take it's tole. The twins had quit waking up in the night when they were around 2 or 3 months old, and now, they woke up every 5 minutes. 'Ever since that damn demon.' Parker grumbled in her head.

Piper noticed this. Parker's eyes had lost some of their sparkle. She had been moody and tired all the time for the past couple days. "Sweetie, are you OK?"

Parker nodded, "I'm fine mom." she grumbled sitting on the old couch in the attic and putting her head in her hands.

Piper goes over, a worried expression on her face, and lent down infront of her daughter. "Don't lie to me Parker. What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" Parker snapped back, not in the mood for her mother's interegation. "There's a demon after my kids, their father's no where to be seen, and I'm back living at magic school because you don't think i can protect myself or my children, and now you want me to call the man who told me that my kids, shouldn't have been born and ask for his help!"

Piper just sat listening to her daughters rant. She sweetly replys "Done?" at Parker's nod she contined with, "Sweetheart, I know you can take care of your kids, I never said otherwise. I'm just making sure I know your safe. Dillon's not worth it Parker, any guy who trys to make you choose him over your own flesh and blood itn's worth it. All we're gonna ask Leo is to go ask the elders if they know anything about the demon. How about this? I'll call Paige and ask her to call and ask Leo if he can go ask the elders if they know anything about the demon. Me and you can go to magic school and watch the twins until he leaves."

"Ok. That'll work." Parker said closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them back up, she quietly asked, "Mom? Can I hug you?"

Piper looked at her daughter, not seeing a witch, not seeing a mother, but seeing a broken little girl. "Oh baby." she mumbled as she pulled her into a tight embrace, Parker clinging to her as if she was afraid that she would dissappear if she let her go.

Parker silently cried onto her mom's shoulder. She was so scared. She had lost everything important to her. Her dad. Dillon. Aunt Phoebe moved away. Aunt Paige quit coming over as often. And now, she might loose her children. Her only reason to be alive. "What if something happens to them?" she sobbed into her moms hair.

"Nothings going to happen to them. We won't allow it. I won't allow it." Piper stated gently but firmly, holding her daughter tighter. Parker just nodded not relenquishing her mother from her grip. The one person she could always count on. Her sole provider, care taker, parent, cookie baker for valentines day parties. The person she would run to when she was scared. The person she would lay down in bed with and cuddle into when she had a bad dream late at night. Her since of security. The only true person she felt safe around. Her mom, and she wasn't going anywhere. She reluctantly pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes and stood back up, her mom standing right beside her wrapping her arms around her and putting her head on her shoulder. "Now, are you ready to go call in a favor to Aunty Paige?" Piper said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Parker said orbing them away. She know knew that what her Aunt Phoebe had been talking about when she was younger.

You never truely know how much your mother loves you until you become one yourself.

If Piper felt anywhere near as much love for her as she did for Phoenix. She loved her a whole hell of a lot.


	20. To Trust or Not to Trust

Chapter 20- To Trust or Not to Trust?

Piper and Parker orbed into the headmistress' office at magic school to hear Phoenix's giggles and a man making popping sounds. Parker turned around to see Leo playing popcorn machine with her daughter and her son was sitting in a baby swing drinking from a bottle. "Put her down now!" she said glaring at him.

"Parker, I was just watching them while Paige went to a meeting with a parent." He said hoping she wouldn't kill him. "I came down here to follow a lead the elders had on a demon and she asked me to watch them for a few minutes."

"Why did you agree?" Parker asked while Piper walked over and got Phoenix away from Leo.

"I figured you left them here for their safety and if you wanted them in the nursery, they would be in the nursery. So, I agreed for their safety." Leo stated as if he was hero of the day for doing the task.

"Since when do you care about their safety?" Piper asked passing Phoenix over to Parker who held her close to her chest.

"I didn't mean what I said before. I was just shocked and I wasn't thinking straight."

"You were angry and you always speak your mind when your angry. Parker's the same way." Piper stated matter-of-factly, trying to ignore Parker's growl of protest to being anything like Leo.

"I changed my mind. A guy's allowed to change his opinion."

"Sure, but you never usually do."

"The elders showed me how valuable they are to the future of magic."

"To hell with the future of magic! They're children not powers!" Parker stated firmly. Her father had always put her magic before her childhood. He always put magic before their family in general.

"I know they're children, I'm not blind!" Leo stated.

"You sure as hell were when I was growing up." Parker stated through gritted teeth. When she saw the look of hurt splash across his face. "Look, Can you just do me a favor and go ask the elders if they know anything about a demon who gets stronger everytime it gets vanquished?"

"Didn't you already vanquish that demon?" Leo asked Piper.

"That was different." Piper stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you know?" Leo stated looking her in the eye intimidatingly.

"Because that demon wanted us to vanquish him. This one doesn't. He's just after the twins." Piper stated giving Leo the same look.

"Fine. I'll be back." Leo said before orbing out.

"I hate him!" Parker announced after a moment of silence making Piper chuckle. All they could do now was wait for Leo to come back. Hopefully, with some answers.


	21. True Feelings, Second Chances, and Demon

**Chapter 21- True Feelings, Second Chances, and Demon Vanquishes.**

Leo orbed in about an hour after leaving. "He's called Marner and he can be vanquished with a potion blessed by the power of three."

Parker just sat silently holding a sleeping Phoenix close. Piper glanced over at her and back to Leo and questioned, "If it was that simple why didn't our powers vanquish him?"

"These ingredients" he started handing her a piece of paper. "are what do the trick."

Piper just nodded and went to start on the potion. Leo went over and sat next to Parker, who just looked the opposite direction and held Phoenix closer. Leo sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt his daughter. It was just an unfortunate side effect. "Parker. You can't run from me forever. We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." she stated gazing lovingly at the sleeping face of the little angel in her arms.

"Well, then just listen. I never meant to hurt you. I miss you everyday and I love you very much. I just couldn't juggle between you, your mom, and work and then your mom asked me to leave. I thought it was best." he stated.

"For you maybe." she stated.

He sighed and started to say something but he started hearing a call from the elders and by the look on her face, she could hear it too. He stands-up getting ready to orb, bends down and kisses her on the head. "I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered to her and orbed away.

Parker sat staring at her daughter. She couldn't figure out how somebody could just walk out of their child's life without even a second thought. 'Guys don't think.' she reminded herself. 'It's just a father thing I guess. Dillon left. Leo left. It's just the way their made I guess.'

She looked up at the play-pen where Potter lay asleep, Piper had put him there when Leo showed up to give her the potion ingredients, and back down to Phoenix to see her awake and starting to cry. "Hey! What's the matter?" she asked the crying infant as she lay her on her shoulder and rubbed small circles on her back soothingly and rocked her a little. 'Another bad dream.' Parker sighed to herslef as Phoenix finally, after about 30 minutes of rocking, went back to sleep. She stood up and walked over to the play-pen and gently lay the sleeping child in beside her brother.

Parker walked out of the headmistress' office and down the hall to the potion room. When she entered the room she heard her mom talking to her Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, who Paige had orbed to get when the potion was ready to be blessed.

"I love them, I do, but their wearing Parker down. She can't raise them by herself." Piper stated sadly.

"She's not by herself. She has us and Leo seems like he wants to help." Paige told her reassuringly. "He seemed happy to watch them today."

"She won't let anyone help her. She won't talk to me and she doesn't trust Leo as far as she could threw him." Piper stated. At Phoebe's pointed look she added. "Without magic."

"Piper you have to have faith in her." Phoebe stated. Piper just shook her head unsure. "She didn't as for this. She didn't ask to have twins. It just happened."

"No, Phoebe, this kind of stuff just doesn't happen. She chose to have sex. She could have said no but she didn't and now we're all stuck with the consequences." Piper declared. She then noticed that Paige had left. "Where's Paige?"

Phoebe looked over to see Parker in a fetal position on the floor crying with Paige trying to confort her. "Umm...Piper." she said not sure what to say.

Piper stubbornly walked around her to look at the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open a little. "Parker, sweetie, I..." she was interupted by Parker getting up nad storming back into the headmistress' office where they heard Potter crying.

Piper soon followed and when she walked in what she saw scared her and touched her heart at the same time. Parker was standing rocking Potter and patting him on the back, but, in the seconds it had taken to follow her, Parker had shut her emotions off and was now staring at the wall with no emotion on her face.

"Parker. I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"It's still the way you feel. You agree with what Leo said that day. You don't want us here either." Parker stated still showing no emotion.

Piper watched as she lay the sleeping baby back into the play-pen. She then took Parker by the shoulders and turned her around. "I'm sorry. I was just releasing some pent up energy. Your Aunt Prue wouldn't let me freak when I first found out you were pregnant. I guess I just busted and didn't think about what I was saying or even if it was true. I'm so sorry." she said pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. "I love you and those kids. You know that. Right?"

Parker nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to screw everything up."

"Sshh. You didn't screw anything up."

Parker pulled away about the time Phoenix started crying again. She sighed tiredly as she picked up the child.

"Do they do this every night?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Yep. Ever since the demon attack." Parker said back yawning alittle. Whe she finally got Phoenix back to sleep she layed her back down. "Speaking of the demon. When are we going to attack?"

"We aren't attacking anything. You are going to bed and letting my sisters and I handle the demon." Piper said picking Potter back up, thankful that he didn't wake. Parker picked Phoenix up, too tired to fight with her mom and they carried them to Parker's room down the hall. They lay them in their cribs and Parker lay down herself quickly falling asleep. Piper covered her up and kissed her temple as she went to fight the demon.

When she got back and went to check on Parker she heard two sets of small cries coming from the room. She walked in to see Parker rocking Potter and Leo patting Phoenix on the back. Each holding the respected child. "What's going on here?"

Leo was the one to answer after he lay a sleeping Phoenix in her crib. "Parker called me when Phoenix woke-up because she couldn't help both of them at once and you were vanquishing the demon. You did get the demon didn't you?"

"Uhh...Yeah." Piper stated looking at Parker in disbeleif. Why would Parker call Leo and not Paige? They were only in the underworld for 5 minutes then they all went to Phoebe's to see Prudence and hang out.

Leo suddenly grew uncomfortable "Umm...I'm going to go check on some charges." He walked over to Parker and kissed her on the head, "Call me if you need anything." Parker nodded shortly and he orbed out.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked going to sit on the bed.

"Well, Potter woke-up with an..." Parker was cut off by her mom.

"No, I mean Why did you call Leo and not me?"

"Well, I sensed you at Aunt Phoebe's and I didn't want to bother you so I called him and asked if he was busy and he said no and that he'd be happy to help and I was in no condition to turn him down." Parker said laying Potter down and sitting beside of her mom on the bed. "Is that OK? because I can quit calling him if you want me to."

"No, it's just gonna be hard trying to get used to having your father around the house again." Piper said laying back on the bed and pulling Parker down with her and holding her close.

"Well, I'll only call him if it's a desperate situation or if your not home and I need help. How's that?" Parker said snuggling in with her mom.

"OK. That works." Piper said as she watched Parker's eyelids starting to close. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

"'Night. Love you too."Parker mumbled tightening her grip on her mom as she fell asleep.


	22. The Visitor

**Chapter 22-The Visitor**

"Momma! Momma!" came the sound through the baby moniter and resounding through the kitchen of the manor.

"I'm comin, sweetie." Parker said setting her pencil inside of her Algebra II notebook and heading up the stairs and into the nursery. She walked in to see her 11 month old daughter Phoenix standing up in her crib. "Well hello. Did you have a good nap?"

"No!" she announced giggling.

Parker smiled. That was her favorite word. She says it no matter what you ask her. Momma had been her first word at 10 months but no was definantly her favorite. "No? What happened?"

Phoenix just gave a dramatic sigh as if it was to hard to explain.

Parker laughed and picked her up out of the crib, resting her on her hip and carrying her downstairs and into the conservatory. She sat on the couch with her legs on it. One on each side of her daughter and relaxed back on the armrest to the sereneness of the quiet manor. Piper had gone to Paige's and Phoebe had asked to take Potter shopping with her, giving Parker the day at home with her daughter.

The twins were having their first birthday tomorrow and Phoebe had gone to buy presents and supplies. Piper and Paige were discussing decorations. 'I can't believe they'll be one tomorrow. All of it has gone by so fast.' Parker thought running her fingers through her daughter's long chocolate brown curls.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Phoenix goes "Da-Duh." One word she had never said before.

"What did you just say?" Parker asked standing up and placing her in her play-pen. Phoenix didn't reply. She just started hiding her face by pulling up her pink shirt and revealing her belly. Parker went to open the door. When she did she was shocked to see Dillon standing there wearing a black t-shirt with 'All American Rejects' written on it and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, his hands were stuffed down in his pants pockets, his shaggy black hair was hiding his face as he looked at his shoes, and when he looked up at her, his blue eyes bright with uncertainty.

"Lookin' good." he commented with a small smile refering to her tight white tank top and her faded hip-hugger jeans.

She just rested up against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"I just want to see them. Wish them an early happy birthday."

"Fine but Potter's not here."

"Where is he?" he asked stepping towards her.

"Aunt Phoebe took him birthday shopping." she said walking back into the conservatory leaving him standing with the open door, not sure what to do.

He walked in and shut the door and when he turned around he saw Phoenix standing in the doorway to the conservatory wearing a pink t-shirt that has 'Diva in a Diaper' written on it in white and a pair of dark jeans.

He bent down to her level and she just stood looking at him through curious green eyes. "Hi." he said not sure what to say.

"Da-duh." she announced giggling and smacking him gently on the shoulder with her tiny hand and letting it fall back down to her side. He smiled and lifted her up hugging her close.

"I missed you." he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Phoenix just looked at him for a second before going "Bye-bye."

He looked at her kind of hurt before Parker goes, "Follow me." and walks into the kitchen. He just follows, carrying Phoenix into the kitchen. "She wasn't telling you to leave Dillon. She was telling you she wants bite-bites. It means she's hungry."

"Oh ok." He said putting Phoenix in her high-chair and making funny faces at her as she giggles. "She looks exactly like you."

Parker just raised her eyebrows at him while sitting a bag of animal crackers and a box of juice with a straw. She went over and sat down next to him. He turned to face her not sure what to say. He had missed so much and wasn't sure where to start. She gave him a small smile. She was still mad at him for walking out but if he was willing and was wanting to be their father, she had to give him a chance. "You know, if you want to be a part of our lives again, we need to talk." seeing as how all he did was focus on Phoenix she added, "Without any distractions."

"I want to. When do you want to talk?"

"How about now?"

"Umm, I think by distraction you meant her." He said indicating to Phoenix as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

Parker laughed and goes "I can take her to mom."

"OK." He said standing up and lifting Phoenix gently out of her high-chair and kissed her on the cheek. "Here you go." he said passing her to Parker.

She took Phoenix and before she orbed, she turned back to Dillon and goes, "Tell daddy bye."

Phoenix waved her tiny hand at Dillon and goes, "buh, Da-Duh."

He smiles at them and waved, "Bye sweetie."

Parker orbed out and a few seconds later orbed back in alone. "Surprisingly she didn't ask quesitons." Dillon laughed and she goes "So, where do you wanna talk?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Dillon retaliated looking into her eyes.

"How about the sunroom?" Parker suggested.

"OK. Works for me." Parker gave him a small smile and lead the way to the sunroom.

Once they were seated on the couch, Parker turned to face him but they sat in silence for a while. One wanting to talk about them and the other wanting to talk about their kids. Parker decided to break the ice. "We're having a birthday party for them tomorrow if you want to come."

"I'd love to. I mean if your mom wouldn't kill me or anything. I'd like to see them more often." Dillon replied looking from his hands up to her.

"I think I can keep my moms temper down." Parker said making him laugh. "And more often then never? That's not gonna be hard." She added making him chuckle and feel even worse at the same time. "We'll work out times and dates when we come to it. Ok?"

"Ok." he agreed. They returned to silence for a while before he couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her on the lips long and hard. When he pulled away, he quickly looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha..." he was cut off by her kissing him back but this time longer and more pationately.

They continued to kiss until they heard a tiny voice from the doorway go, "Momma."

They turned to see a little boy with long blonde curls and bright green eyes standing in the doorway looking at them curiously. A woman with medium length brown curly hair and big brown eyes was standing behind him holding some shopping bags in one hand, had a diaper bag on one shoulder and was holding his hand. They both jumped up and Parker walked over to them and picked him up. "Hey baby. Did you have fun with Aunty Phoebe?"

Potter nodded his head, making his hair bounce all over his face, and orbed his pacifier to his mouth. Parker looked over at Phoebe and noticed her sending Dillon interesting looks. She couldn't decide if they were looks of confusion or anger. "Ummm, here sweetie, you go with daddy and Aunty Phoebe and me will go into the kitchen and put this stuff away."

Parker handed Potter to Dillon and headed into the kitchen with Phoebe. Phoebe stood by the counter, one hand on her hip and the other rested on the counter, and she gave Parker a suspicious look as she started putting the party supplies away as if nothing had happened. "Ok, explain to me what happened back there."

"He showed up asking if he could wish the kids a happy birthday and we talked and he wants to be a part of their lives. If I can try to give Leo another chance, I think I can try to give Dillon a second chance."

"So, that's why you were making out with him on the couch?"

"No, after we talked about the kids, he kissed me and it just... I don't know how to explain it, it just felt right I guess." Parker said placing the last bag under the counter and shutting the cabinet door.

"Oh and what does your mother say about this because I'm guessing Phoenix isn't just upstairs playing." Phoebe said blocking Parker's way as she tried to walk back out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Phoenix is with mom but mom doesn't know anything about Dillon yet and you can't tell her either. I'll tell her later when she gets home from Aunt Paige's. OK?" Parker asked hopefully.

"OK but if you chicken out and if she hasn't been told by the time I call her later, I will have to tell her Parker because I'm guessing that he's coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Ok then. I'll call your mom at 8:30 and if she still doesn't know, I will tell her." Phoebe said before turning around and walking towards the front door. She gave Dillon a small wave and started putting her jacket back on. "So, he was a really good boy shopping today. I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Bye Park. Bye-Bye Potter." Phoebe said after hearing Potter's small voice tell her bye back she turned to leave returning to the condo that she and Jason owned in Chinatown.

Parker walked back into the sunroom to see what Dillon and Potter were up to. She walked in to see Potter standing with Dillon leaning down to his level and talking to him. She smiled and walked over to them and bent down behind Potter. "Hey, I'm gonna go get Phoenix. Do you mind watching him while I'm gone?"

"Not at all." Dillon replied giving her a smile. She smiled back and gave Potter a kiss on the head.

"Mommy'll be right back baby ok?" she said to her son.

"Yea!" he declared giggling as Dillon poked him lightly in the stomach.

Parker smiled and orbed to Paige's house to see Piper laying on the floor unconsious, Paige orbing fireballs into demons, and another demon standing over a crying Phoenix, who was safely inside her protective bubble. Parker quickly blew up the demon after Phoenix and walked over to Piper and healed her before running back and blowing the last demon standing after they quit firing fireballs at Paige. She then ran over to Phoenix, who put her sheild down, and picked her up holding her tightly, whispering soft reassurances in her ear. When the baby had calmed down, she turned toward Piper and asked "Are you ok mom?"

Piper smiled, sitting next to Paige on the couch, and replied "Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. Why don't you two go back to the manor and I'll catch up later?"

Parker nodded, walking over so her and Phoenix could give Piper a kiss on the cheek, and orbed away after waving at Paige.

When they rematerialized she was standing looking at the clock and she noticed it was getting late and her mom would be there soon and her Aunt Phoebe's call would be soon after. She had to hurry and get Dillon out of the house before Piper got home. Him being there would only make it worse. She walked into the sunroom and saw Potter sitting with some toys laying around him. Dillon sitting at his side. Dillon picked up a block that had pictures on it and pointed toward a airplane on it. Dillon identified the picture to Potter and Potter responded with a serious face and simply stated, "Mine." before orbing the block out of Dillon's hand and into his own tiny one.

"Yeah, he's kinda in a selfish stage right now." she stated. He looked up at her, just then noticing she was in the room and smiled. She sat Phoenix on the ground and the baby walked over to her brother and started playing with her father. Parker walked over to them and pulled Dillon up off the ground gently. Phoenix whimpered, not liking the fact that she was loosing her playmate. She smiled apologetically at her daughter before returning her focus back to Dillon. "Umm, Dillon I'm sorry but my mom will be home soon and if she sees you here she'll probably blow a fuse." at Dillon's frightened look she added, "Let me talk to her first, trust me, everything will be fine. As long as your willing to be their father, I'm willing to let you."

Dillon smiled at her before bending down to Phoenix and Potter and stating "Daddy's gotta go home right now but I'll be back tomorrow ok? I promise." and kissing them on the head.

Parker walked him to the door and once they reached it they stood akwardly before she goes "Well, uh, nice seeing you again. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and unexpectedly brought her into a hard, pastionate kiss and moving her to where her back was up against the wall. She kissed him back just as pationately until they were out of breath and pulled away. He layed his head up against hers and smiled and breathlessly goes "See you tomorrow." and walking out the door.


	23. Hide and Seek and Secret Relationships

**Chapter 23-Hide & Seek & Secret Relationships.**

Piper walked in to see Potter and Phoenix standing in the doorway to the dining room, looking like they were confering with each other. Parker was standing in the sunroom waiting on something. Potter noticed her looking and goes, "Gamma, Pay."

She smiles putting down her purse and taking off her coat, handing it up on the hook. "What are we playing?" she asked.

Parker walks in beside her and goes "Hide and seek. They refused to be on my team so it's them against us apparently."

"OK, so are we hiding or seeking?" Piper asked wrapping her arm around Parker in a half hug.

"We're seeking. Their trying to decide where to hide." Parker replied. Piper knew something was wrong because Parker didn't hug her back. She just kept her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anything wrong sweetie?" Piper asked worriedly. Parker shook her head shortly before bending down to the twins level and saying,

"Remember, you gotta stay in the house. OK?"

They nodded before orbing away to their hiding place.

Parker stood back up and turned toward her mother and stated, "Their in your room." and walking upstairs.

Piper sighed and caught up with her grabbing her hand as they walked down the hall. "You know Parker, you can tell me anything."

"I know." she said shortly walking around the second floor as if she was actually looking for something.

Piper grabbed her shoulders making her look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I do need to talk to you about something." she stated.

"Well, what is it?" Piper asked as they walked toward her bedroom door.

"Later." was all Parker said before they opened the door to see Potter and Phoenix sitting in the middle of Piper's bed giggling.

They rounded up the twins and quickly headed downstairs and into the conservatory. Piper watched Parker intently, trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about. She placed Potter in the play-pen with Phoenix and they walked over to the couch and sat down. They sat in silence for a while until Piper decided she'd had enough. "Parker, What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"When you were at Aunt Paige's we got a visitor."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Piper asked kindof dreading the answer.

"Dillon." She said watching her mom start to look pissed. "Mom, he just wants to see them."

"He shouldn't be aloud to see them Parker. He walked out. He chose not to." Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, so did dad and I gave him a second chance."

"That's different and you know it." Piper replied standing up and starting to pace.

"How? Dad is my father, Dillon is theirs." Parker replied, when Piper didn't answer she continued with, "We're they're parents. Their father will be at their first birthday party tomorrow, rather you like it or not. Aunt Phoebe should be calling you any minute to make sure I told you. I just thought you should know." Parker said before putting her hands on each twins head and orbing them upstairs.

Piper just stared at the place where she used to be standing, a second later the phone rang and she went into the kitchen to answer it. As anticipated, it was Phoebe.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, did you talk to Parker?"_

"Yeah, she just went upstairs with the twins." 'I hope' she quickly added to herself.

_"Ok, good, I'm so glad. It kind of freaked me out when me and Potter got back and Parker and Dillon were making-out on the couch."_

"What?"

_"She didn't tell you did she?"_

"Not that part no."

_"Oops."_

"Oops? My daughter just made-out with her ex-boyfriend on our couch and all you say when you tell me is oops?" Piper exclaimed.

_"Jeezes, Piper, It's not like they were having sex or something."_

"Phoebe!"

_"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. Parker's a smart girl. She'll figure it out."_

"There shouldn't be anything to figure out."

_"Parker's a big girl sweetie. She's 18. You have to let her figure somethings out on her own. She has to make her own mistakes, so she can learn."_

"Yeah, I know." Piper sighed. She didn't like this at all.

Piper was about to continue but the sound of orbs filled the air and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she felt soft kisses being planted on the back of her neck. "Uhh, Pheebs, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Love ya. Bye." and hung up. She swung around to face him and started kissing him pationately. She smiled as they pulled away. "Hello, What are you doing here?"

Leo smiled, kissing her down her jawline and to her neck,, "What? Do you not want me here? Ok I'll go." He said pulling away a little.

She gripped the back of his neck and his waist. "Don't you dare! I just thought, since Parker was home, that you'd wait until later to come."

"We're Parker's parents Piper. I doubt she'd be to mad at us." He said putting his hands on her hips and kissing her pationately.

"We're also divorced and she's not use to seeing us together." She replied breaking the kiss and laying her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and held him close as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead and laying his chin on her head.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told her." he said sighing.

"Leo it's not been the right time and she had her own bombshell to talk about."

"What kind of bombshell?"

"The kind that tells me that Dillon's coming to the party tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah, and apparently Phoebe walked in on them making-out on the couch."

Leo let out a frustrated sigh and held Piper closer. Piper smiled mischeively and snuck her hands inside of Leo's shirt massaging his muscular chest and abs. He moaned a little and kissed her pationately, moving his hands inside her shirt and to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She moaned and about that time they hear from behind them, "Oh My God!"

They broke apart and turned to see Parker standing there wide-eyed.


	24. Trust

**Chapter 24-Trust**

"Parker, What are you doing here?" Piper asked startled.

Parker raises her eyebrows at them crossing her arms over her chest and commented, "Could ask you the same thing."

"Uhh, we were talking." Leo answered dumbly. Piper gave him a look that clearly said, 'She-is-not-5-years-old'.

"Uhuh." Parker replied suspiciously. "You have an interesting way of talking to each other."

"Sweetie, you have to let us explain." Piper replied lightly brushing Leo's hand away from her waist.

Parker raised her eyebrows seeing her dad touch her mom. "Uh, I think I'll go back upstairs so you two can carry on." she said ignoring Piper and heading quickly back upstairs.

"Parker, wait." Piper yelled after her, starting to follow.

Leo pulled her back and she turned to face him. "You've got to let her think it through herself." She nodded and he started kissing her again. He groaned and pulled away when he heard a jingle in his head. He looked deep into her disappointed chocolate brown eyes before kissing her one last time and whispering, "I'm sorry. I'll try to hurry back." she nodded and he orbed away.

Piper sighed and headed upstairs to the nursery. She stood in the doorway and watched the three people in the room.

Parker was sitting in the floor with Phoenix running her fingers through her long brown hair and you could tell she was thinking about something. Phoenix was sitting on the floor infront of her playing with a toy and Potter was sitting next to her pretending to read a book, sending a puzzled look toward Parker every once in a while. Potter finally gave up setting the book down and blowing out a breath toward the ceiling, making some of his long blonde hair blow up in the air and fall back down on his forhead. He looked toward her and grinned, yelling "Gramma!"

Parker's head quickly snapped toward the door and she breathed a heavy breath before turning back to Phoenix. Piper slowly walked toward Potter and heard Parker say, "How long?"

"What Sweetie?" Piper questioned.

"How long have you and dad been together?"

"Almost four months." Piper replied sitting down next to her with Potter.

"Oh." Parker said, after a moment she added, "I'm more trustworthy then you, you know."

"What?" Piper asked heartbroken that her daughter thought she was untrustworthy.

"I told you I was pregnant the day I found out. You wait 14 months to tell me your actual opinion about that. I told you Dillon was back the day he came and you dated dad for four months without telling me." Parker stated. Piper knew she was right and sighed as Parker looked at her in an 'I-told-you-so' sort of way.

"Sweetie, I just didn't know how you'd take it and it never seemed to be the right time to tell you." Piper said gently.

"It's never the right time mom. You just do it. Just like I did."

"Your right, I was wrong. I should have told you but there's nothing I can do about that now, you found out on your own. Me and Your dad are going to continue seeing eachother. You just need to learn to except it." Piper said softly wanting so bad to hug her daughter.

Parker looked and felt betrayed. Yeah, she always dreamt of her parents getting back together and them being a happy family again but she finally had come to the conclusion that it was never going to happen and after a while it became just a silly thought. Sort of discusting really. After seeing them apart for so long, it became harder and harder to imagine them being together at all. But now, when they had finally got to a regular routine with the twins and Leo coming to help out sometimes and the demon duties, once again everything falls apart. First, Dillon shows up and confuses Parker to no end by kissing her and wanting to be there. Then, she walks downstairs to get her homework from the kitchen and sees her parents having a hot and heavy make-out session.

Finally looking at her mom, she says honestly, "I am so confused right now, I don't know what to think of anything anymore."

Piper smiled slightly and gave her daughter a half hug and kissed her temple, "That's ok. Take as long as you need to think things through baby. Me and your dad will give you all the time in the world."

Parker nodded letting herself be hugged. "Just try not to do that stuff in public places like the kitchen. I don't want the twins exposed to that kinda stuff ok?" Parker requested refering to Piper and Leo's make-out session.

Piper laughed, "OK sweetie, I understand."

"By-bye." Phoenix said looking at her mother and grandmother with big green eyes.

Parker smiled and stood-up picking Phoenix up with her. "Ok sweetie, let's go get you some bite-bites."

Phoenix giggled and clapped her hands together. Piper smiled at them and then stood-up with Potter. "Ok, let's go."

They all four headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Leo sitting waiting for them. He gave stood-up and smiled as Piper handed him Potter. Him and Parker stood awkwardly each holding a baby as Piper made dinner. "So, did you talk to your mother?"

"Yeah." Parker said shortly playing with Phoenix and not looking at Leo.

Piper turned around and rested her hands on the counter. "Ok you two. Enough with the awkwardness. We're going to act like nothings wrong and nothing weird is going on until Parker gets her head around the idea of life with her parents actually together. Deal?"

"Deal." Leo answered immediately.

They both turned and gave Parker expectant looks who rolled her eyes and sighed,"Deal."

Piper smiled as Leo helped Parker put the twins in their highchairs and then served everybody their dinner and they sat and made conversation until they were done. Then, Parker let Leo play with the twins for a while before taking them upstairs and giving them a bath. Piper asked if her and Leo could put them to bed and Parker excepted, needing to go finish party preporations and homework. After the homework was done and the party was prepared for, Parker headed up to bed. Soon after, Piper and Leo headed upstairs to Piper's room.

------------------------------

The next day at the party, Paige, Henry, Phyre, Petra, Patty, Phoebe, Jason, Prudence, Piper, Leo, Parker, Dillon, Phoenix, Potter, and many other friends and neighbors showed up for the twins party. Everybody had fun and enjoyed seeing the twins have such a blast throwing cake at Parker and Dillon.

After the party, Parker and Dillon were sitting in the conservatory on the couch in silence. Piper and Leo took the twins upstairs to give them some time to talk.

"So, where do we go from here?" Parker asked.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I want to see the twins and I'd like to give it another shot with you but if something happens and we break-up..." Dillon started.

"Things between us would be awkward and it'd hurt the twins." Parker finished.

"Maybe we just start off with simple stuff like trips to the park with the twins or something and see where it goes from there." Dillon reasoned.

"Yeah, that makes since." Parker agreed.

Soon after Dillon left and Parker went upstairs.

**A/N: Ok, so it's come to my attention that this story is confusing and the following questions have been submitted by PiperandLeoFan101:**

**wait so Piper and Leo are back togehter now? He shouldn't take her back!:**

**Yes, Piper and Leo are back together now, He took her back because Leo could never stop loving Piper, they've proved that on the show.**

**I mean Parker's spent so much time hating him when Piper was the one who kicked him out. Why would she hate him? He did'nt want to leave. He even begged Piper to let him see her but seh was like i need to get used to you not being around even if that means you not seeing Parker and then he argued and lost. Now Parker hates him? or she did.:**

**Parker hated Leo because he could have come back but didn't. Like when Wyatt was little in the show and he'd orb in when Piper wasn't there. **

**She should hate Piper.:**

**She doesn't hate Piper because Piper has been there for her her entire life and Leo wasn't. **

**I hope that clears everything up for you. If you have any questions about the questions you probably need to read the oneshot prequal i wrote called 'What Once Was' and if you have any other questions about the story just PM me or REVIEW, I'd be happy to answer.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Katie :)**


End file.
